This invention relates generally to the field of syringes and, more particularly, to syringes used with viscoelastic agents.
During surgery, particularly ophthalmic surgery, various viscoelastic agents may be introduced into the surgical site. These agents generally are expressed into the surgical site out of a syringe and through a relatively thin cannula. The pressure at the syringe/cannula fitting can be very high due to the high viscosity of the viscoelastic agents. As a result, attempts to express the agent out of the cannula can cause the cannula to become disconnected from the syringe.
Prior art syringes intended for use with viscoelastic agents, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,405 (Miller, et al.) have been directed primarily at providing a better grip on the relatively small syringe so that sufficient force can be applied to express the viscoelastic agent, and the cannula may still become disconnected from the syringe.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a holder that tightly secures a cannula on the end of a syringe.